


Be Good

by Holladay Street (street)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Makeouts, PWP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-16 15:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19654339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/street/pseuds/Holladay%20Street
Summary: Whenever she asked, Tobin always said yes.





	Be Good

"Be good at camp" her mother used to tell her, handing her soccer bag and packed lunch across the car seat in front of the middle school soccer field.

It meant something different now.

Christen tried to be good, but it didn't always work out that way.  
  
This camp, in every huddle, Tobin's hand would found hers or she'd found Tobin's - fingers twining. Even with the buffer of another player between them Tobin's presence was like a magnet.

Christen didn't want to make a big thing of it. She's been trying _not_ to make a big thing of it for years. They'd talked obliquely about the burdens of long-distance, about how brief the window of a pro sports career could be and how much they both wanted to focus on playing, about how much their friendship meant. The unspokens were nearly as loud as the things that _had_ come up - how they sought each other out for every goal celebration no matter where they were on the pitch, that they were nearly inseparable at the beginning and end of every camp (usually falling asleep in the same bed - one of them carefully on top of the blankets), how their eyes caught or their fingers twined tight.

But Christen tried to be good. And sometimes she succeeded.

Tonight, she was going to fail. She felt like there was a Tobin-shaped hole in her chest, zinging with every pump of her heart. Too many looks across the changing room, too many late night conversations over text from different floors of the same fucking hotel. She needed something to get her through. She felt weak - but then, whenever she asked, Tobin always said yes.

She slipped into Tobin's dim room, past her roommate who was already asleep, and out the far door. Tobin was slumped in a chair in the little high-walled patio that was attached to the ground floor hotel room. She smiled and set down her phone as Christen eased the door shut.

Christen moved to her and stood close, easing Tobin's hair out of it's habitual ponytail as Tobin leaned her head against Christen's ribs. Christen ran her fingers against Tobin's scalp, hearing a sigh and relaxing along with her.

"I missed you" Tobin murmured, rubbing her cheek against Christen.

"We were together all day" Christen said, with a little chuckle.

"Yeah, but . . . you know what I mean, Chris." Tobin said.

Christen nodded, and signed again. It was so good to be here in the quiet, alone together. She could soak this in for hours, but right now she wanted more.  
  
"Tobin, can I?" Christen rested one knee on Tobin's lap, edging into her space.  
  
Tobin nodded and leaned back, her hands coming to Christen's waist. Christen eased onto Tobin's lap, facing her and straddling a leg across each of Tobin's thighs and tucking her feet up - she hooked her toes over Tobin's bony knees, all her weight supported on her legs and forcing them wide across Tobin's lap. She leaned into Tobin, burrowing her face past the tumble of hair and into Tobin's neck, and letting her fingers play along Tobin's ribs. She felt Tobin's breath speed as their bodies connected, and Tobin's hands span her waist and then ease down to explore the strip of skin between her top and her shorts.

They didn't kiss. When they'd kissed in the past they'd lost time completely - surfacing much later both feeling overwrought and like they were in the middle of something incomplete. It took them far too close to what they couldn't afford to do. But this time Christen let herself kiss Tobin's neck, nudging up close below her ear, and Tobin tipped her head back with a quiet groan and sank one hand into Christen's curls, pulling her closer.

"Chris, babe, I miss you so much." Tobin breathed, bowing her head to nudge her nose and lips along Christen's hairline and nibble at the shell of her ear. Christen moaned in response, excitement building at Tobin's hot breath in her ear.  
  
Christen moved her hands up Tobin's ribs until she found the line of her sports bra. She slipped her thumbs under the band - stroking the delicate curve of skin below Tobin's breasts through the cloth of Tobin's tshirt. Tobin arched into Christen's hands, then relaxed, then arched again. Christen started matching the roll of her body almost automatically, until their chests were slipping against each other and their shirts were riding up - the warm skin of their stomachs pressed together. Her arousal had already gone from a thrum to a simmer - she had a feeling this time would be quick.

"Tobin, I want . . ." Christen couldn't name exactly what she wanted - it felt ephemeral and far too big - but she moved Tobin's hand from her back down to her ass, and took Tobin's earlobe in her teeth, sealing her lips around it to keep her moans quiet.  
  
"I want to hear you, babe. You're so gorgeous. I wish I could see you." Tobin whispered. She was a talker when they did this. It had surprised Christen at first, but now she clung to it - treasuring the affirmations of what she, too, wanted.   
  
"God, your ass feels amazing," Tobin said, gripping a handful of solid muscle and encouraging Christen to move against her, "being behind you in shooting drills yesterday I got so hot and bothered."  
  
Christen giggled. "Hot and bothered, huh? That sounds like you wanna take me out to the town diner and split a milkshake." She pushed back Tobin's hair with her free hand and ran the point of her nose up Tobin's ear and down again, bending to work it down her neck into the hollow of her clavicle. She licked, then suddenly blew cold air against the damp skin until Tobin tensed and shivered, grabbing her ass with both hands and gathering her closer.  
  
"More like I wish I could ask you to meet me under the bleachers." Tobin palmed Christen's hipbones, then ran strong sure thumbs down the insides toward her inner thighs, encouraging Christen's hips to keep moving the whole time.  
  
Christen gasped a sharp breath in, losing the thread of the banter. She whined as Tobin's thumbs stroked her again and flexed her feet to pull Tobin's legs farther apart, forcing her own thighs wider until she was pressed right against Tobin's low belly. She felt Tobin's hips start rocking to match hers, and her arousal kicked up another notch. She bit, careful (so careful) at Tobin's clavicle, crushing her mouth against it, knowing she'd be making noises if she wasn't careful. She felt her underwear go from damp to slick, felt her clit sliding against the texture of them every time she and Tobin rocked together.  
  
"I wanna do this with you in the sunshine. I wanna finish a surf run and lie on a beach with you and take your bikini off and not worry about being loud. I wish I could put my fingers in you and then suck the taste off, and not worry that I'd learn what you taste like and then I'd miss you more. I wish I could hear you come without being quiet. I wanna get you off so bad - please, Chris, let me get you there? Let me hear you come?"  
  
Christen was moaning by now, quiet but constant, lips crushed to Tobin's temple and one arm wound around Tobin's shoulders, holding on for dear life. She registered that the chair was squeaking as they rocked, and she tried to shift her weight to make it quieter but Tobin was holding all her weight now and there was nothing she could do. She could feel an orgasm building - her cunt and clit soaking as she ground against Tobin through their shorts. Tobin's shirt was rucked up to her bra line, and Christen couldn't help herself - she slid her free hand underneath and curved it around Tobin's breast. She rubbed Tobin's nipple with the meat of her thumb, feeling Tobin's back arch in response. She scratched over it with her thumbnail, pinching it to a peak, and Tobin started swearing and working her hips higher against Christen. Christen felt her orgasm start to crest from the sounds Tobin was making. She started swearing too, and tilted her hips to get more pressure on her clit. Tobin scrabbled one hot palm to her lower back, pressing her in and down, getting friction between them so deliciously good, her other hand still clutching the meat of Christen's ass - pulling her close every time her own hips stuttered up.

Christen came, shaking. She fought for air, digging her fingers into the warm muscle of Tobin's shoulder and letting letting Tobin guide the rhythm and friction between her legs while she rode the high for as long as she could. Finally, er orgasm subsided in increments - the muscles of her back relaxing, her thighs losing tension until she settled in against Tobin. Her mouth instinctively found Tobin's neck again, layering languid kisses along her jaw and down the tendon there. She kept sighing as she came down - quiet, and on the edge of moans, torn between afterglow and continuing want.  
  
"My god, Chris, you're amazing like that. You're so strong. I love the way you melt after you come. Holding you . . . I love . . ."  
  
Tobin was running gentle hands down Christen's back now, face nestled into Christen's hair, kissing her temple when she can manage it.   
  
The last thing Christen wants is any space between her body and the solid warmth of Tobin, but once her breathing is back to normal she finally pushes herself up. Tobin is a beautiful wreck - pupils blown wide in the dim light, hair tangled where Christen had been at her neck, shirt nearly in her armpits.  
  
"Tobin, you're gorgeous" she breathes, stroking Tobin's hair into some kind of order while she drinks her in. "Where are you at? Shall we . . . " her gaze goes down, knowing that Tobin hasn't come and wanting to know how she's feeling.  
  
"Uh," Tobin eases her legs together and takes a long steadying breath "we should probably stop here. You're so amazing, like, almost too amazing . . . I should probably chill out a bit so I can sleep."  
  
"Oh shit, Tobin. That felt so fucking good, I feel selfish now."  
  
"No, babe, that felt so good to me too. I just don't know how I'd be at stopping. I can't risk . . . you know. It's just a lot."  
  
"Yeah." Christen agreed. She felt almost as desolate as when she's come in search of Tobin to start with, her afterglow dimmed as she clutched onto these last moments alone together. She stroked Tobin's cheek.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tobin."  
  
"Oh my god, no. You're so amazing. If circumstances were different . . . "  
  
"Yeah, I know." Christen moves to climb off Tobin's lap. The scent of her arousal wafts up strong as she pushes herself up - the damp patches on both their shorts exposed now, smelling musky and bittersweet. Tobin helps her up with hands steady on her hips, then pulls her in impulsively, burying her face against Christen's abs and wrapping long arms around her to cling for a minute.  
  
"Sweetheart, I want to take care of you. We could . . ." Christen starts, cradling Tobin's head to her.  
  
". . . don't. You're so great, it makes it harder. Please, just . . . have a good night, Chris."  
  
Tobin untangles from Christen and pulls herself into the chair, giving a small warm smile even as she starts shutting herself away.  
  
"Goodnight, Tobin. I'll see you at breakfast." Christen does her best to return the smile, her heart sinking even as she wants nothing more than to nestle into Tobin's lap and stay there all night. She fumbles for the door handle behind her, managing to open and close it quietly as she leaves.


End file.
